Blood in the Sewers
by Molgara
Summary: Ragna's fighting to keep alive, pieces of the puzzle seem to be cracking and falling apart, running from an enemy he doesn't remember, and non other then Arakune decided to show up! Ragna's night is just falling apart. How did he get all these injurys again?. most likely a oneshot


Hello there! Angel here! Anyway, this is probably the only fanfic so far i consider good, hehe, sadly i will probably not continue it ,ever, cause I'm such a crappy writer ^_^" so, i hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

Ragna leaned against the dirty wall, blood spilling from the fresh wound in his side, he ran a hand through his white hair. he coughed, blood staining the ground infront of him as some dribbled from his mouth onto his chin and dropped down to be with the other fallen droplets  
What happened? he asked himself looking around, he was soaked. Hurt so bad. How did it happen? he didn't remember. Things swam in and out of his vision as he tried to continue on his way. He put a hand on the wall again, leaning heavily as the pain worsened. "Did i" he cringed "get into a fight?" he had asked himself as his arm slipped and he fell hard against the wall.  
he shouted out as his back collided with the heavy cement. "Gotta" he coughed up more blood "keep moving..." one of his eyes closed. He gripped the large wound in his side, hoping to numb the pain. It didn't help, only made the pain worse  
"What did i do?" he asked falling to the ground. Pain flared as his cheek connected with the hard ground, grating his skin and causing a bit of blood to spill out of the even fresher wound. A tiny puddle of crimson was soon under him. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened. He gripped his side, he coughed up more blood. It sprayed and splattered onto the nearby ground  
"Azure!" something perked up in the distance. "Azureazure!"

Ragna opened his good eye, the green one, and looked around. Something moved in the darkness on the farside of the tunnle. Ragna lifted himself up slightly with one arm "Who..." he cringed once more and bit his lower lip before speaking again, this time with more hurt in his voice "Who's there?" the darkness seemed to move closer. Ragna attempted to prop himself up with his sword, leaning almost entirly on it, Ragna managed to stand up halfway. Fresh pain erupted from his leg as he looked down. Was that gash always there In his right leg? He looked back up to see something shift "Azureazureazure!" it seemed to smile in its voice "azureazureazure" its tone growing greedy. Ragna tried taking a step back but fell backwards with a yell. More pain came from his back as blood gathered below him. Ragna's head tilted to the side, his left cheek grew cold as it touched the ground lighty. Ragna's arm crossed over his chest, his right on at his side. His legs sprawled out "Did..." his conciousness was fading. "i do something wrong?" he asked himself, and the newcomer, but mostly himself.  
His open eye shifted as the creature came closer and was finally above him "Azure!" it practically cried happily. It was a mass of black, dripping yet not dripping at the same time ontop of Ragna, it leaned its 'face' mask until it was right above Ragna's own. breathing what could only be described as sickening horrible smelling breath onto Ragna. His own ragged breath caught in his throat. His damaged eye opened slightly trying to look at the thing "Azuuureazurazure!" it said as if it couldn't believe its luck.  
Ragna's arm reached up to touch it. Then slowly fell back down, back to its previous position on his chest as his eyes fluttered close. This thing...was he going to die? He hoped not. Ragna didn't even remember half the things he had done at this point  
Did he really deserve it? "Azure!" it exclaimed joyfully, its body began to fall onto Ragna as cold overtook the white-haired youngman. Did he ever...do anything wrong?

"Get away from him!" a voice called out of the darkness. Ragna opened his eyes. He was upright now. That thing had him by the arms, they were already sucked in its was the freezing cold ooze that made up its chest was being consumed. He was being held up by that thing, he looked down. His legs. He couldn't see his feet, they were cold. So cold. Is this what death felt like? If so, then what had life felt like?  
"Ragna the bloodedge!" another voice shouted in disbelife  
Ragna didn't want to fight this anymore  
"Azureazureazure!" the thing exclaimed shifting its face towards the people  
"Goodguy!" another voice? How many people were here? More sickening ooze dripped onto his hair. Tainting its once white coloring, that had already been smeared with blood, with a dark blackish tinge. "Did i do something...i wasn't supposed to do?" he asked himself once more  
"Target is delirious, lost trace amounts of blood." the voice sounded heavy, gruff even. Ragna tried to look at the people, he heard footsteps coming his way. Were they running? Trying to save him? But he thought he had been a bad person. Wasn't he a bad person? If this was how he was dying, then surely he was.  
Wasn't he? "Was i...?" his eyelids fluttered close once more. He felt more coldness consuming his body. The darkness overcame him until he was almost entirly consumed. "Ragna! Hold on!" a gunshot. Yes...a gunshot he could tell.  
"Goodguy! Grrrr! thats it squiggly!" a...Goodguy? was he? "Keep talking to him" some warmth touched his arm. "It seems to be helping!"  
"Grr! Squiggly messed up BIG TIME!" another feeling a warmth brushed against him. He tried opening his eyes again, he could see people fighting the thing that was holding him. He looked down at his body, almost entirly consumed. All that was showing was his hands, some of his arms, his head, neck, and upper torso. He tried moving, only to be met with more pain from his injurys. How did he get them? He fought something...yea...He fought someone...Someone didn't want him finding something? Was that it..."I...don't wanna"  
"Stay with us ,idiot" that voice again, a man's? was it? "Good guy!" that womans voice. Sounded so childish. He wasn't a good guy. Was he? if he was then things shouldn't have been like this  
He closed his eye's again as more coldness flooded his sense's "I don't...fight" he wanted to sleep...He wanted this pain to go away. If he was such a good guy then this wouldn't have happened. Would it have? No. Things would be way better wouldn't they have been?  
"Squiggly stop tryin to get away!" he felt more movement  
"azure! azureazure" a scream "flat chested lady!"  
"Don't worry about me! help Ragna!"  
Ragna? is that my name? "I don't wanna fight...anymore..." the word seemed to fall from his lips  
Silence. Darkness. Ragna was descended into them.

His eyes drummed open  
"Tager!"  
"I...blood...damage...he"  
Ragna stirred, eyes opening slightly. Well, eye, his right one was badly damaged.  
"Its...to much...he needs...quick"  
these people...They all seemed familier. "uh..." he moaned attempting to push himself off someone, or somethings, shoulder...Wait, shoulder? he looked down, yes. Someone was holding his legs down, he had been thrown over their shoulder  
"He's..." Ragna couldn't make out the rest. His hands fell out from under him causing his body to collide with the large mass of flesh underneath him. He shouted out as more pain rose. So much pain. What had he done? He fought something...and then he was crawling. He opened his good eye once more "Quick! Lay him down!" that he did hear. A woman, she sounded frantic and panicky. "I, what" His body impacted with a examination table and he screamed.  
"TAGER!" she and another female voice screamed  
"Sorry! sorry. I didn't mean to" the male voice aplogized. Ragna tried opening his eye again, only to be blinded by a large white light. Its glow stung in his vision. Three figures were hovering over him. "Is...ok?...lemme..." he looked to the side, another figure was trying to push a catlike girl to the side. She only pushed her back "Grrr! Get...goodguy!" it said angrly  
Goodguy? Ragna tried sitting up, only to be pushed down gently "You...need...stay" her voice swam. Ragna opened his ,now dulling, eye. "Did?"  
"He...medical..." he could only catch every other word. "Whats?" he tried again, only to be ignored  
"Tager!...get...now!" Ragna felt something being put on his face, his hand reached up, trying to touch the forigen object. Someone grabbed it rather forcefullly and put it down next to him "You...move...its not...idea"  
"Just...the sedatives..." Sedatives? Ragna tried to look at the woman, with both eyes now, the only thing he could tell was that she was chinese, and had been smiling warmly at him, was that pity in her expression? Sympathy maybe? but what was that glimmer beneath her gaze?  
Ragna blacked out again.

* * *

Did'ja like it O3O? Sorry if it was bad v(._.v) anyway, please review! I most likely won't continue this


End file.
